Say Whaaa---
by crazy-pomegranate
Summary: What would happen if you fell for you best friend's brother? Or the girl across the street whom you've known since diapers, who also just so happens to be your twin sister's best friend! Well Ron and Hermione are about to find out! Ron/Hermione Harry/Ginny Not the best summery, but please give it a try! Updates will come as soon as I can write them, but I have a very busy schedule
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! So I have another story written, but I abandoned it due to lack of ideas. So I'd like to start off by saying that if you have a thought or idea about where this story could/should go, drop me a review, or PM me. **

**So some background on the story before I start:**

**-No one is a wizard or witch or any mythical creature. All human**

**-They live in Southern California, in a beach-city. It's based off the city I live in, but with a different name.**

**-Harry lives next door to Hermione, and live across the street from the twins Ron and Ginny.**

**-Set in 2012 (kinda a lame bullet, I know)**

**-AGES: **_**Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Draco, Cho, Neville, and basically all of Harry's friends in the books: **_**17 or 18, all seniors at Waterson Beach High School**

**And last, the pairing that will eventually happen- Hermione/Ron Harry/Ginny Draco/Cho Neville/Luna**

**I'm going to try to remember a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter, so I'm sorry if I forget. Also, I have not read every HP fanfiction out there, so obviously if I run closely to another author's storyline, I'm deeply sorry. But if only a few things are similar, don't freak out on me. There are so many HP stories out there, so certain things are bound to be similar.**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights of Harry Potter and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and everyone who helped with the movies. I'm just playing with the characters for fun. I own nothing but the storyline.**

**AAAANNNNDDD NOOOOOWWWW….**

Say Whaaaaa-

A Hermione and Ron FF

_Ginny and Hermione are best friends. It's been this way since birth. And when your that close with someone they're siblings are like yours. That's how it was for Hermione to Ginny's twin brother, Ron…a least it was until senior year._

**(For this first part, **_**italicized it Ron speaking, **_**underlined is Harry speaking)**

"_Hey Harry!"_ Ron shouted across the street, _"Haven't seen you in a long time!"_

"I was at your house all summer dude," Harry replied, laughing.

"_Yeah whatever. Wanna walk to school together?" _

"Uhhh, Ron? We've been walking to school together since…ummm after we stopped being driven to school together by our mothers?"

"_Like I said, whatever. Anyways, let me grab some breakfast, and we can go."_

"Okay, I'll go get Hermione, make sure Ginny is ready."

"_Dude, she's been waiting for senior year since fourth grade. I'm pretty sure she's been up since 5."_

Harry just laughed at his best friend and went next door to the Granger's house to tell Hermione to come outside, while Ron turned around to get his sister. Once everyone was there they started walking the few blocks to school.

They walked as a group, resembled a group, and have been a group since infants. But if you listened into their conversation, you could hear that there were two groups. Even though cliché, the boys were talking about sports and the girls about fashion.

Ron and Harry met when they were 2 years old, and have been best friends since. Then, Harry's mom, Lily Potter, introduced Susan Granger, Hermione's mom, to Molly Weasley, Ron and Ginny's mom. The three woman became great friends, and that's how Hermione and Ginny met, also becoming best friends.

Soon, they entered the gates of Waterson Beach High School, also known as WBHS. They went to the 12th grade hall to get their schedules and locker information. Before they went to their lockers, the four compared schedules.

**(The whole bolding and italicizing thing doesn't apply anymore, but if I put it back, I'll let you guys know)**

"Greeeeeaaaatttt," Ron groaned, "First period wheel. And I get stuck in drama with Ms. Trinket." **(I had to put a THG reference…sorry)**

"Hey! I'd gladly switch. I have first period PE with Mr. Plinks, the hardest PE teacher at this school!" Ginny retorted.

"Harry, what do you have first?" Hermione inquired, peering over Harry's shoulder. "Awesome! We have science together!"

"Yeah, but its with Mr. Snape, Hermione. The male equivalent to the Wicked Witch of the West," Harry replied.

"Well we can get through it together," Hermione said nudging him playfully.

They finished comparing and this was the turnout:

-2nd: _Ron_: Science _Harry_: Social Studies _Ginny/Hermione_: Math

-3rd: _Ron_: Spanish _Harry_: Wheel-film _Ginny:_ Social Studies _Hermione_: Newspaper

-4th: _Ron_: Math _Harry/Ginny_: French _Hermione_: PE

-5th: _Ron/Ginny_: English _Harry_: PE _Hermione_: Social Studies

-6th: _Ron_: PE _Harry/Hermione_: English_ Ginny_: Science

-7th: _Ron:_ Social Studies _Harry_: Math _Ginny_: Art _Hermione:_ Spanish

After figuring that mess out, they headed to their designated lockers. The lockers were wall-length and blue on the outside, green on the inside. It made sense, those were school colors. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had lockers next to each other, in that order. Ron was a bit down the hall in between Cho Chung and Emily Beckets, the head cheerleaders, and also the biggest b****es at WBHS.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Im back to the world of the living! Soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've had dance competitions like every other weekend, midterms and finals, and in the middle of it, my grandpa got cancer. I promise to update more often, maybe one every two weeks. Still very busy over the summer but I'm not going to disappear this time. **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights of Harry Potter and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and everyone who helped with the movies. I'm just playing with the characters for fun. I own nothing but the storyline.**

Say Whaaaaa—  
A Hermione and Ron FF

"Hey Ron, nice hair," Cho said sarcastically.

"What do you want Cho?" Ron asked, annoyed. It wasn't even an hour into school and they were already picking on him. And why were they wearing their uniforms? The first game wasn't for a few weeks. Ron wasn't sure so he voiced that thought.

"Because there are tryouts after school silly!" Emily answered giggling.

Ron turned around, because there was no was these girls would ever giggle at something he said or be remotely nice. He found Harry behind him. _Of course,_ Ron thought, _Harry is captain of the soccer team and the most popular guy at school. And he's the nicest guy I know. Unlike Draco… _ And speak of the devil…Draco Malfoy, the second most popular guy at school, and the BIGGEST jerk, came up to them and gave Cho a kiss. Harry and Ron shared a look, yeah yeah yeah. They've been a couple since sophomore year. No need to rub it in everyone's faces. Harry motioned for Ron to follow him out of that crowd, and when he did, Harry started grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I was told to let you know that your second and seventh period classes got switched and now we have social studies together!" Harry informed Ron.

"That's great man! And we have Ms. Peters, she's such an easy teacher.

Harry and Ron said that they'd see each other at second period, and Harry went to go find Hermione. Ron saw Harry find her and give her a hug. He didn't know why, but seeing them hug made Ron have this—strange feeling.

During first period, Hermione and Harry mildly payed attention, but were more interested in the notes they were passing than the lesson Mr. Shape was conducting. The duo didn't even notice when Ginny walked in with a note for Hermione from Ms. Plinks.

"Hermione Granger, this is for you. Hermione...MISS GRANGER!"

Finally Hermione and Harry snapped their attention back to the class. They noticed everyone was staring at them.

"Yes, Mr. Snape?"

"Well if you two lovebirds had been paying attention, you'd know that this note was for you."

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all became red in the face at the lovebirds comment. But Ginny more mad than anything else. She'd been feeling this rage a lot lately when the saw girls fawning over Harry. But why?

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, just wanted to get y'all something. The spacing on my laptop is being bazurk, I'll try and see what's wrong. Review about anything you think might happen, what you want to happen, or thoughts on the story so far. No hate please, but if you also have any constructive criticism on my writing, feel free to review or PM me!  
xoxo**


End file.
